


Articulation

by battle_cat



Series: Fury Road Ficlets [7]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, awkward dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we need to talk during sex,” she says between laps at the sweat on his neck. “And by we I mean you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulation

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "I think we need to talk."

They’re tangled together in a mess of limbs and lips and sweat. Her leg over his hip, his mouth under her jaw, his hand between her thighs already slicked wet from her first orgasm.

She feels the shift of his weight, getting ready to roll her onto her back and slide on top. “I think we need to talk,” she mutters against his stubbly cheek.

He pulls back immediately, a flicker of concern on his face.

She rolls back toward him, finds his wet fingers and puts them between her legs again. “I didn’t say stop.” She wiggles closer, grinds herself against his fingers to urge him to keep moving them, nips gently at his earlobe.

“I think we need to talk during sex,” she says between laps at the sweat on his neck. “And by we I mean you.”

She reaches down and guides his hand to slide two fingers inside her. He huffs out a silent breath. “I think you have ideas,” she murmurs as she fucks herself slowly on his hand. “About sex things. But I won’t know what they are if they stay in there.” She taps her finger against his temple, grinding down on the hand inside her.

They’d been fucking for half a moon cycle now, and it was sweet and hot and delicious, and she loved the press of his body on top of hers and the clench of her thighs against his hips when he was inside her, and at least once a night she was struck still with wonder that she could enjoy this. But she couldn’t help thinking there was more.

“Mm.” Max flushes, not quite meeting her gaze. “Not good at talking.”

“Oh…I’ve seen you make an effort.” She clenches her muscles tight around his fingers, watches the little flicker it sends over his face. “Under the right conditions.” She uncurls a sticky third finger and works it inside her, a pleasant stretch to grind down on. He grunts at the hot, slick slide of her cunt.

“Tell me how you want to fuck me, Max,” she whispers.

Some kind of whimper comes out of him, but he’s still flushed, eyes lowered. “Don’t wanna…give you orders.”

“Do you think”—a squelch as she rolls her hips against his hand—“I’m the kind of person who has trouble disobeying an order?”

She likes the little moan he can’t hold back when she curls her hand around his cock. “I want you”—still rocking wetly on his hand as she strokes him—“to tell me how we’re gonna fuck tonight.”

His eyes are shut and his cheeks are bright red when he mutters, “Get on top.”

She slides his soaked fingers out of her and pushes him back to straddle his hips, pressing down hot against the hard length of his cock. Feels him squirm when she moves a little. “And what?”

A twitch of an exasperated smile on his face. His eyes are still closed when he mutters, “Get on top and ride my cock.”

“That’s good.” She straightens up on her knees to guide him slowly inside her, making them both groan. It’s an unfamiliar position, but she likes it. She bobs experimentally up and down.

“Mm.” His hands are on her hips. “Not so…up and down. More…grinding.”

“Show me.” His eyes drift open as she lets his hands move her how he likes, enjoying the shifting friction and pressure inside her. “Like that?”

“Mm.” He’s gone quiet again, eyes glassy and fingers digging into her hips as she rocks on top of him. One step at a time, she thinks.

Her hand drifts to her clit as she speeds up and his breath goes ragged. In no time at all they’re both moaning and twitching with pleasure.

She lies against his chest after they’re both satisfied, his arms around her and his cock softening inside her. “That was good.” She brushes fingers through his sweaty hair, plants a kiss on his soft lips. “In the morning you can tell me how you want to fuck me tomorrow.”


End file.
